dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Problem
'Summery' Wolf and Red go to Maulmart for an upcoming game and run into a small problem 'Transcript' (Wolf was at Maulmart hanging around) Red: (runs up to Wolf) Dude, it's pre-ordered! (points to a poster of Super Smash Bros) Wolf: So what? that just means I will steal it from a guy when he picks it up. Red: Whatever, I'm going to go buy some boob albu- (notices his wallet is missing) The fuck?! Wolf: lost something? Red: (glares at Wolf) Did you fuckin' take my wallet?! I KNOW what you're like! Wolf: Please, all you have in there are mostly condoms. Red: Then who the fuck stole it?! ???: Oh come on man! What the fuck? Who the hell keeps condoms in their wallets? Red: Wh- (looks around) Who said that?! (Red feels something tap on his knee) ???: Excuse me? Red: Oh god! Is there a bug on me?! Get it off! ???: Hey dumbo dick down here! (Wolf and Red look down) Red: (looks down on his knee) What the fuck are you?! ???: (throws Red's wallet in his face) What the fuck is wrong with you putting all you condoms in that? I didn't even want to touch the money in that thing! Wolf: Who the fuck are you? ???: the names Smalz. Wolf: (Snorts a laugh) Yeah I can see that. Red: (snickers) Yeah man. Smalz: Hey fuck you guys! Wolf: You would but it seems you could barely reach to give a proper blow job (laughs) Red: Yeah, let's see you TRY to perform some sex on a girl with that size. (laughs) Smalz: (Suddenly has a gun) Let's see you talk as big as you dick when I shoot it off! (points at Red) Red: Whoa, easy little dude. (puts him down on the ground) We were just playin'. Wolf: Where did you get that gun? Smalz: From your pocket. you should have brought a spare. Wolf: I always do. (pulls out a RPG on Smalz) Smalz: What?! How and where did you get that? I thought I got your only gun? Red: The Wolf man has more skill than you think. Wolf: I always have more than one powerful gun in my pockets. One of them I suggest you don't try and grab. Smalz: (Laughs) You are one funny dude. Red: Dude, this little guy is pretty cool! (notices he's gone) The fuck? Where did he go? Wolf: The kiddy park for all I care. (Shows Blue heading towards the GameStop) Blue: Man! Today I'm going to pre-order it! And I've got my wallet. (pats his pocket and heads into the store) Owner: Sorry buddy if you are here for the Pre-order cards you are out of luck. Blue: What?! What happened?! Owner: Someone stole them all. Blue: WHAT!?! WHO!?! Owner: Don't know. the next thing I knew, all the pre-order cards were gone and so were my pants. (shows him in his underwear) Blue: (laughs) O- Oh god! Wonder who could have done it? (meanwhile with Wolf and Red) Wolf: So how are things with Tracy? Red: She's pretty good, we had a daughter named Scarlet. Wolf: thinking of having more kids? I know you aren't one to do it just one time. Red: (nervous) Uhh, well, we're pretty happy with who we have. Smalz: (comes by) How much do you think these pre-order cards will go for? Red: I dunno, about $80 each of them are. Smalz: Sweet. bet you want one of these huh? Red: Meh, one wouldn't hurt. Wolf: Why buy one when I can kill a guy when he gets his? first kill first serve I always say Smalz: Hmm I think I can use your skill in a little job i have Wolf: It must be little judging the way you look. Red: Yeah, you guys do your thing, I gotta get back home. Nice catchin' up. (walks away) Wolf: What's the job? Smalz: I'm planning a heist on a burrito company Wolf: Red's Burrito company? Smalz: The one and only. Wolf: You need all the layouts of it don't you? Smalz: You mean on this? (holds Red's tablet phone shoeing the layouts of his company) Wolf: nice. Smalz: We start tonight. (meanwhile if Red) Red: (sitting on his seat) Aahhh, being CEO of a burrito company is great. Plus I get free burritos! (eats one) (Wolf and Smalz sneaks through the vents from the roof heading towards the burrito factory) Red: (pops his head up) I think I'm hearing something... Wolf: (Makes a deep mysterious voice though the vents making Red think he was hearing voices) Red. Reeeeed! Red: What?! WHAT?! Wolf: If you go to the toilet and sit there for an hour or two, I will shit you out gold in the shape of poop! Red: WHAT!?!?! Wolf: Go now before it is too late! Red: Shit! (dashes to the toilet) (Wolf and Smalz keeps from bursting out with laughter and continue) Smalz: (opens a vent to the burrito factory room) Here we are. (They both zip line down and start taking burritos. Meanwhile it shows Red waiting on the toilet) (An hour an a half later Wolf and Smalz finish taking as many burritos as they could. Smalz climbs back up and waits for Wolf as he takes care of something first and then climbs up) Smalz: What took you so long? Wolf: Leaving a trade mark. Smalz: Can't wait to see it in the papers. (They both escape from the company as it shows Red on the toilet again) Red: God damn it! I've been here for almost 2 fucking hours! (Just then he farts uncontrollably and shits out gold in the shape of poop) Red: Oh finally! Gaurd: (Bursts in) Sir we have a situation! Red: What happened?! (later they get to the factory room and see it almost empty except one burrito with guacamole sauce on it spelling "Suck my burrito Ha Ha Ha") Red: (kneels down) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Next Day at Wolf's cabin) Wolf: I wish I could've seen the look on Red's face. Smalz: Actually it's on the front page. (Shows Red screaming on his knees as both Wolf and Smalz burst out laughing) Wolf: Now we can make a bundle on these burritos. (Fox Then comes with in Jess seeing burritos everywhere) Fox: I don't even want to know. Jess: What the? What happened in here? Wolf: Let's say Red's business is looking at a heavy loss. Jess: (face palms) This has to be a joke.. Smalz: Hot mama! whose the fox? Wolf: Hands off before i cut them off Smalz: FIne. holy shit Fox: Who is this? Jess: He looks, kinda small. Smalz: Big things comes in small packages. Wolf: Yeah right Smalz: I am Smalz. master theif. Jess: I can see... (tries hiding her wallet) Smalz: Like that is going to work, but i don't need to steal anymore today. I got all this to make a living off of. Fox: Great, now Wolf has a new side job Wolf: It's better than it ending up in blood shed right? Fox: Touche. Jess: Ugh, this is stupid, I'm going home. (about to leave) Smalz: Hey Wolf, is the cute Blue one up for grabs? Jess: Err, no, I have a boyfriend. Wolf: She belongs to a dragon ball Z ripoff Jess: Hey! He's not a ripoff! Wolf: tell that to his freakish hair Smalz: I'd say this priceless treasure is worth stealing for. Jess: Uhh, please, Spark is good enough. Wolf: Besides it would look like a pedophile moment with you two Jess: Wolf! Wolf: Can't hold back what it looks like. (laughs) Smalz: you are such a dick. Jess: (to Smalz) Yeah, your not wrong. Wolf: I agree. Jess: (sighs) Maybe I should go. Smalz: Well it was a long shot anyways Wolf: More like a small chance. (laughs) Jess: But you know. (picks Smalz up as he sits on her hand) Your not as bad as you sound when I get used to you. Smalz: Well get to know me more anytime you want. Jess: (giggles) No problem. Wolf: with his size it is no problem Smalz: SHUT! UP! Jess: (backs outside with Smalz) Sorry, Wolf can be a huge asshole sometimes. Smalz: I can see that. Wolf: (From inside) if you can even see that high! Smalz: How can he hear us? Jess: (glares at Wolf) Look, I should go. Bye! (hugs Smalz as he is brought between her breasts) Smalz: (in a daze from the hug) Hug me anytime you want. END (Aftercredits) Red: Hey look Blue I got gold! Blue: Wow! Where did you get it? Red: I pooped it out. Blue: AUUUUUGH! (freaks out) Category:Episodes